PKLove
by Lucania
Summary: Compendio de drabbles y relatos cortitos acerca de nuestros psíquicos preferidos, otros pesonajes también incluídos. Rating varía de K a M. Algunos contienen Slash. Capítulo cuatro: Bellossom.
1. Manzanas

**NdA:** Mi limitada imaginación sólo me da abasto para cosas pequeñas por el momento, así que estoy optando por subir los resultados de estas pequeñas olas de inspiración.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Nintendo y a sus respectivos creadores, destacando entre ellos a Shigesato Itoi. El único beneficio que tengo al escribir estos fics es el entretenerme y entretener a mis lectores.

**Advertencia:** Cada historia tendrá sus respectivas advertencias, pero la mayoría contendrán Slash y algunas tratarán temáticas para mayores. Si no les gusta ninguna de las dos cosas, les sugiero que abandonen esta página de inmediato. No me responsabilizo por disgustos o traumas psicológicos ocasionados en sus virginales e inmaculadas mentes.

A lado de cada título está su rating correspondiente. Ojalá les guste. ;)

* * *

**Manzanas (K+)  
**

A pesar de estar nublado, era una linda tarde para caminar afuera. Nuestro amigo, el niño de los ojos de gato Toon Link, decidió aprovechar la tarde libre para andar solo por los inmensos jardines de la mansión Smash. Aunque no había sol el aire era cálido, si bien el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes no parecía que fuera a llover pronto. Sí todo era perfecto.

Entre los árboles que abundaban, el chico destacó uno: Un frondoso manzano que se encontraba aislado de los demás, cerca de una pequeña charca de agua cristalina. Sobre las ramas del árbol se encontraban colgando montones de apetitosas manzanas, difíciles de ignorar.

El Initio no resistió la tentación de colectar una, tomó su boomerang y con toda destreza lo lanzó para cortar el tallo. Tomó el fruto y lo mordió, se encontró con la sorpresa más desagradable: La manzana tenía un gusano dentro.

—¡Agh! —Toon Link escupió y se limpió la lengua con el puño de su túnica, arrojó con enojo la ya ocupada fruta.

Pero no iba a dejar que eso lo desanimara, habían muchas otras manzanas esperando. Creyendo que las de en medio serían menos propensas a estar enlarvadas, guardó su espada tras su espalda y se dispuso a trepar. Torpemente andaba entre las ramas cuando enfocó una que llamó su atención, se acercó a ella con dificultad y la cogió.

—Te tengo —expresó glorioso mientras la limpiaba frotándola en su pecho y le dio una mordida, no había gusano por fortuna.

Un par de voces se hicieron oír a una distancia no lejana, eran sus mejores amigos del torneo. No escuchaba con claridad lo que decían, pero por curiosidad se quedó arriba escondido observándolos.

El par de psíquicos siempre fueron muy unidos desde el principio del torneo, siempre andaban juntos; si se veía a uno seguramente el otro estaría cerca. A veces los demás bromeaban al respecto, preguntando si también se acompañaban al baño, o si eran novios; Lucas sacudía su cabeza mientras que Ness se reía y les respondía con otra broma además de decirles que no.

Ambos adolescentes caminaban uno a lado del otro conversando, nada extraordinario. El rubio psicoquinético entonces optó por golpear amistosamente la visera de la gorra de su amigo. El trigueño acomodó su cachucha y miró al otro con el ceño fruncido.

—_Nah... Nada fuera de lo normal_ —pensó el pequeño arquero dándole otra mordida a su refrigerio.

Ness no lo iba a dejar así, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad puso el pié pretendiendo dar un paso, haciendo tropezar a Lucas. Éste alcanzó a reaccionar y logró a sostenerse con las palmas de las manos.

—¡Ja! Estamos a mano —el veterano anunció con malicia mientras su camarada lo alcanzaba; Toon Link rió en silencio y rodó sus ojos, sí, eran cosas típicas de chicos, que incluso él hacía.

Pero el muchacho tímido no había terminado, dejó caer su peso de lado para empujar al chavo de cabello negro. Por si no hubiera sido suficiente, Ness accidentalmente pisó la manzana mordida y lanzada momentos antes y tropezó, cayendo en la charca.

Lucas rió a todo pulmón, y Toon Link se cubrió la boca para evitar que la carcajada se le escapara también.

El veterano se asomó retirando unas cuantas hojas de nenúfar de su cabeza y hombros, y se aproximó muy serio al púbero frente a él. Lucas se mordió el labio y colocó sus manos en su pecho, aún sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ahora sí lo va a golpear —Toon Link susurró— esto se va a poner bueno.

Contrario a lo que el héroe del tiempo suponía, Ness no golpeó a Lucas, sino algo totalmente extraño pero no del todo inesperado: Ness tomó al otro jovencito por los hombros y lo "castigó" con un ávido beso. El Initio boquiabierto se cubrió la boca con una mano, y con la otra apenas se alcanzaba a sostener de una rama para evitar perder el equilibrio.

El introvertido novato permaneció quieto un instante antes de rendirse y dejarse llevar. Cerró sus ojos, rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su compañero y devolvió el ósculo con la misma intensidad.

—_Oh..._ —El niño de los ojos de gato rió ante la escena, pero sus minutos de espía estaban a punto de terminar. Una enorme, verde y gorda oruga había estado subiendo por su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro. Al sentir la viscosa caricia en su mejilla, miró para encontrarse con la cara del insecto. Gritó asustado, y al intentar sacudirla perdió el balance y cayó al suelo junto con un montón de hojas y una docena de manzanas.

Se levantó de inmediato como si no le hubiera dolido el golpe y se sacudió todo mientras que casi se convulsionaba debido al asco. Al detenerse en seco vio a los psíquicos que lo miraban con terror y vergüenza.

El par de tórtolos se habían separado de inmediato, Ness trató de disimular mirando a otro lado tomándose la cintura, y Lucas no pudo evitar ponerse como un Máximo Tomate (pero sin la M).

El hombrecito de túnica verde no sabía que decir ¿qué excusa podría inventar?

En cambio, para disimular y fingir que no vio gran cosa, recogió unas cuantas manzanas del pasto y usó su túnica como canasto para sostenerlas. Luego miró al perturbado par, alzando la mano con el puño cerrado exceptuando sus dedos índice y medio.

—Paz —dijo antes de retirarse sin decir o recibir una palabra más.

Caminó a paso veloz hasta que llegó a la mansión y quedó fuera de la vista de cualquiera de los dos, soltó la orilla de su ropa para dejar caer los frutos y así poder sentarse recargado en la pared del exterior. Se quitó su gorro, limpió el sudor de su frente, y sonrió.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!

FIN

* * *

¡Saludos cordiales a todos! Sugerencias, comentarios y críticas son bienvenidas. Hasta pronto.


	2. Madre

**NdA:** Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra bastante que les agrade lo que escribo. Aquí va otra pequeña ronda para ustedes.

**Advertencia:** Spoilers del juego Mother 3.

* * *

**Madre (K+)**

Una vez cada quince días, se les permitía a los smashers ponerse en contacto con sus familiares y amigos cercanos, aunque ninguno sabía cómo era posible hacer una llamada o enviar una carta a través de universos tan distantes, lo que sí era seguro, es que se trataba de algo bastante agradable, y que algunos esperaban casi con ansias.

Tonalidades de negro y azul decoraban la totalidad del cielo, además de la luna y la vasta cantidad de estrellas que todas las noches eran testigos de lo que ocurría. Normalmente una azotea no es considerada como un lugar optimo para recostarse o dormir, pero cierto jovencito gustaba permanecer en él durante largos periodos de tiempo contemplando el manto estelar.

Se encontraba allí, tumbado de espaldas con sus manos sobre su estómago, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el espacio, sin reflejar algún tipo de emoción. Entonces su trance fue interrumpido por el arribo de una persona de gorra roja.

—Estoy cansado —dijo el veterano recostándose al lado de su colega.

—¿Cómo te fue en la pelea? —preguntó el rubio volteando ligeramente la cabeza hacia su compañero.

—Nada especial, golpear, evitar que te golpeen, que te ganen los ítems o la bola smash, que te pateen el trasero, es agotador —ambos chicos rieron levemente— ¿Qué haces?

—Pensar.

—¿No te aburres? Tú sabes, diario estar aquí, tirado, pensando —el trigueño puso sus manos tras su cabeza para evitar el contacto directo de ésta con el suelo.

—Hmm... No si tienes mucho en qué pensar —el tímido muchacho volvió su mirada al cielo.

—Pffff —el psíquico experimentado hizo un ruido con la boca— si tú lo dices.

—¿Ya llamaste a tu casa? —Lucas hizo un abrupto cambio de tema en la conversación, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Nah... —respondió el moreno cerrando los ojos—. Ya no es como hace años que me ponía mal por no hablar, ya crecí, lo malo es que mi madre parece no entender eso —el comentario llamó la atención del otro.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Pues siempre es lo mismo cada vez que le llamo, te cuidas, no salgas muy tarde, te bañas bien, etcétera etcétera. Y sigue llamándome con apoditos cursis. La semana pasada Samus me entregó un paquete que ella me envió, y que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de envolverlo, por lo que Samus vio lo que había. Qué vergüenza.

El güerito alzó una ceja —¿En serio? ¿Qué había?

Ness apretó los labios y habló en voz muy baja —Boxers —su colega comenzó a reír— ¡No te rías!

—¿Y dices que Samus lo vio?

—Sí, me dijo _"Siempre es bueno traer una dotación extra, pillín"_ —Ness agregó imitando de la voz de la caza recompensas, y continuó después con otra anécdota—. Otro día tiré accidentalmente una carta que me envió, ya imaginarás lo que decía. Tuvo la desgracia de ser encontrada por Wolf, y al rato no me la acabé. Todos me retacaron con burlas durante toda la semana.

—Oh, de ahí viene que te digan... —el novato comentaba cuando fue interrumpido.

—Sí de ahí viene. El punto es que no pienso hablarle hasta que ya me considere el hombrecito que ahora soy y no el bebé que antes era.

—Como tú digas Ness... —musitó el jovencito de playera amarilla y roja— Pero ¿No has pensado que hace todo eso porque te ama?

—Sí ya sé, pero una cosa es que cuide de mí y otra que me avergüence. Ya le demostré que soy capaz de cuidar de mí mismo, pero parece que siempre quiere andar detrás de mí, me sorprende que me haya dejado venir al torneo de nuevo.

Lucas entonces declaró algo que cambiaría el tono de la plática —No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes.

El trigueño quedó en silencio, permitiendo al novato hablar.

—Me recuerdas a mi hermano, el también trataba de ser lo más independiente posible, pero a final de cuentas, siempre que se metía en problemas, mi mamá estaba allí para ayudarlo.

El ciudadano de Onett cambió su posición poniéndose de costado y recargando la cabeza en su mano.

Una sonrisita adornó los labios del introvertido chico —Una vez, mi papá se había ido con Lighter a buscar madera, y mi mamá necesitaba ir a la tienda de Thomas por unas cosas. Antes de irse nos dijo _"No tardo, no vayan a quemar toda la casa",_ y Claus quiso darle la sorpresa de prepararle el desayuno. Yo le dije que no era buena idea, pero él me decía a diario que él lo podía todo. Tomó una sartén, el aceite y un par de huevos, luego puso la sartén con el aceite en la estufa y la dejó calentar mucho. Después cometió el error de probar si estaba caliente echando un chorro de agua...

—¿Y qué pasó? —cuestionó el púbero de cabello negro.

—La cazuela se incendió, y soltó una flama enorme, nos asustamos mucho y no sabíamos que hacer. Claus iba a cometer otra equivocación tirándole más agua a la sartén, pero por suerte mi mamá llegó y lo evitó. Ella tomó un trapo, lo mojó y tapó la cazuela con él, como si fuera magia el fuego se apagó. Luego nos dijo: _"¡Hey, les dije que no quemaran toda la casa, pero no creí que realmente lo fueran a hacer!"_ —Los adolescentes rieron ante la pequeña historia.

Pero la risa fue efímera, el jovencito de la gorra se preocupó cuando vio que la sonrisa de su amigo se desvaneció.

—Sé que a veces es difícil lidiar con ellas, pero peor es no tenerlas -añadió Lucas.

El veterano bajó la mirada y suspiró por la nariz. Lucas desde muy chico debió valerse por sí solo; de tener su familia completa, feliz y próspera, súbitamente quedaron solo su padre y él. Aunque contó con el apoyo de sus vecinas como Abbie y Tessie, y la compañía de chicos de su edad como Fuel, nunca hubo alguien que reemplazara o llenara el espacio que Hinawa y Claus habían dejado.

—¿Los extrañas? —Ness cuestionó con un tono suave.

—Mucho —respondió el rubio con voz débil, casi un susurro—. Pero la vida sigue, si algo te hiere, lo más seguro es que habrá algo que te haga feliz.

El niño de la gorra roja permaneció en el suelo unos instantes antes de levantarse, —Ahorita vuelvo —dijo al bajar de un brinco a la ventana de su habitación.

Solo de nuevo, el púbero de la villa Tazumily continuó con lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llegada de su compañero. Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, pero en esa ocasión, uno en especial salió a relucir.

_Con solo ocho años, se encontraba en el corral que se situaba al lado de su cabaña, gallinas y ovejas estaban a su alrededor. Extendió la mano para acariciar el pelaje de una cría, cuando entonces, entró corriendo su gemelo persiguiendo y correteando un grupo de pollitos. Una mujer de vestido rojo y cabello castaño los observaba. _

_El niño empujó un borrego adulto que trataba de comerse su cabello, y bailoteó para evitar pisar las pequeñas aves que corrían a sus pies._

_El otro chiquillo estaba a punto de atrapar un pollito cuando una gallina se interpuso en su camino, extendió sus alas y dio un picotazo a la mano del infante. Éste se asustó y huyó siendo perseguido hasta refugiarse detrás de su figura maternal._

—_¡Me dolió! —gritó Claus mostrando la marca enrojecida en su mano, la cual su madre besó y sobó— ¿Cual es su problema? —señaló a la gallina que llamaba a sus polluelos y los resguardaba bajo sus alas._

—_Ninguno, eso es lo que las madres hacen —la mujer contestó—. Ella los estaba defendiendo, son sus hijos._

—_¿Tu también lo harías? —el pelirrojo alzó sus cejas con asombro._

—_¡Por supuesto! Jamás dejaría que algo malo les sucediera, daría mi vida de ser necesario —la dama abrazó al pequeño y llamó a su otro hijo para hacer lo mismo con él._

El novato notó que el cielo, la luna y las estrellas se tornaron borrosas, y una sensación de líquido en sus ojos se hizo presente. Parpadeó para dejar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus sienes.

_¡Por supuesto! Jamás dejaría que algo malo les sucediera, daría mi vida de ser necesario._

Y pensar lo que iba a ocurrir años mas tarde, qué cruel ironía. El muchachito tímido entonces besó su mano y la alzó al cielo, enviando el beso a alguien que se encontraba muy muy arriba. Al ponerse de pie, una calidez lo envolvió, haciéndolo sentir la presencia y la esencia de alguien o algo que lo confortaba y le hacía sentir que todo siempre estaría bien.

_Pero la vida sigue, si algo te hiere, lo más seguro es que habrá algo que te haga feliz._

Y tenía razón, contaba con su padre, sus mascotas, sus vecinos y amigos que lo apoyaban desde muy lejos, hizo muchas amistades en el torneo, y sobre todo sabía que siempre contaría con Ness.

Una vez más, se dibujó la sonrisa en su rostro y alzó la frente en alto, de nuevo escuchó la voz del otro psíquico.

—¡Hey Lucas! —se asomó el adolescente de playera azul y amarilla— ¡Mi mamá te quiere conocer, está al teléfono!

Lucas asintió, ágilmente entró por la ventana, y gustoso tomó el auricular para tener una estimulante y larga charla con la madre de su mejor amigo.

_FIN_

* * *

Me gustaría saber su opinión y qué aspectos debo mejorar. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Usurpador

**NdA:** Este relato se basa en los eventos del emisario subespacial, aunque no se apega precisamente a éste. De nuevo gracias a todos por sus palabras de aliento.

**Edit:** Corregí algunas cosas, quité otras y agregué uno que otro detalle.

**Advertencia:** Slash y Lemon. Por lo que no se lo recomiendo a menores, homófobos, puritanos y a cualquiera que le disguste la pareja. No me responsabilizo por la necedad de hacer caso omiso a mi aviso; y aclaro que, a pesar de la apariencia, los personajes no se tratan de niños pequeños ¿ok?

* * *

**Usurpador (M)**

El misterio y la soledad formaban parte de lo que una vez se trataron de majestuosos edificios. Sus pasillos eran largos, oscuros, y las paredes estaban impregnadas de un olor a humedad y tierra.

Un psíquico y un entrenador pokemón andaban por los interiores del sitio ancestral, uno intentando encontrar a su amigo, y otro en la búsqueda de su próximo compañero de batallas.

Abrirse paso por las ruinas no fue algo fácil. Los enemigos no faltaban, y el cansancio por la larga caminata y las constantes luchas hicieron una abatiente mezcla en el cuerpo y la mente de ambos adolescentes. Por lo que una vez que se cercioraron que no había enemigos alrededor decidieron tomar un breve descanso.

Pero el rubio estaba muy ocupado castigándose a sí mismo por su acto de cobardía de hace algunas horas, y a la vez temiendo que su heroe de gorra roja ya no quisiera volver a hablarle. Estaba dispuesto a que, una vez encontrándolo, le agradecería profundamente por salvarlo, pediría perdón por traicionarlo de esa manera, y satisfacería cualquier demanda que éste le pusiera, sin restricciones, lo que él quisiera.

Fué sacado de sus pensamientos por el grito lleno de algarabía del entrenador.

—¡Allá está! ¡Es Charizard! —expresó Red señalando al enorme reptil que andaba por los pasillos de la construcción—. ¡Vamos a atraparlo! —después de eso corrió tras él invocando a su fiel quelonio Squirtle.

Lucas no se movió de donde estaba, permaneció allí unos minutos más.

—Red ¿estás ahí? —preguntó temeroso al notar la falta de señales del otro muchacho. Se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde el otro smasher se había ido.

Conforme avanzaba, el camino se hacía más y más oscuro, sin dejar de estar abandonado. Más tarde se topó con una bifurcación, y eligió uno de los caminos que lo condujo a un área aislada y fría. La zona estaba iluminada por solo unos cuantos rayos de luz que se filtraban por las grietas del techo. Parpadeó para ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad mientras se adentraba con cautela, cuando de repente algo se acercó, lo tomó por detrás y le cubrió la boca.

Intentó gritar pero la mano de quien quiera que fuese lo enmudeció, luego ese ser se puso frente a él y lo acorraló a la rocosa pared.

El novato aterrado estaba a punto de dar pelea, sin embargo la poca luz en el ambiente le permitió reconocer a medias el rostro de su raptor. Se trataba alguien de su misma estatura y complexión; en su cabeza se encontraba una gorra acomodada con la visera hacia un lado. Esto lo hizo desistir en su ataque.

—¡Oh... Eres tú! —dijo el rubio aliviado y abrazó fuertemente al joven frente a él—. Lo siento, lamento mucho lo de hace rato.

—¿Eh? —el veterano alzó una ceja confundido— Oh eso.

—No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé, y de lo mal que me sentí todo este rato. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras con tal que me perdones.

—Lo que sea ¿eh?

—Sí.

Entonces el trigueño rompió el abrazo para abalanzarse sobre el otro púbero, presionarlo dolorosamente contra la pared y atacar sus labios con fiereza.

El tímido jovencito quedó estupefacto, pero muy dentro de él deseaba, anhelaba eso. No creyó que sucedería de esa manera tan brusca, de hecho no creyó que fuera a suceder. Perdió parte de su raciocinio para ser reemplazado por instinto, y simplemente dejarse llevar.

En un gesto de recepción, permitió al otro tocar lo que quisiera, y a su vez él se dispuso a explorar; toda parte accesible era acariciada por manos curiosas. El frío de la sala ya no era un problema, sus cuerpos ya irradiaban bastante calor.

El moreno empezó entonces a ser más agresivo, castigando al güerito por su falta. Tomó al chico de las muñecas para impedir cualquier movimiento y asegurarse de ser él quien tuviera el control. Usó una rodilla para abrirse paso entre el par de delgadas piernas, su cadera para someter y frotar su entrepierna con la de su acompañante, y sus dientes para dejar pequeñas marcas en el cuello.

No hubo resistencia, sólo jadeos, roces, suspiros, adrenalina y mucha testosterona. Sin mencionar la repentina y molesta sensación de constricción en sus partes más nobles.

Teniendo suficiente de juegos, el muchachito de la gorra empujó a su compañero de _travesuras_ hacia el suelo, obligándolo a arrodillarse. El psíquico novato se predispuso entonces lo que iba a suceder, al ver que el veterano desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, abrió el cierre y luego bajó un poco la prenda de mezclilla junto con su ropa interior para exponer su excitación.

El introvertido adolescente vaciló un poco antes de proseguir. Aunque nunca había hecho eso antes, tenía algo de idea de cómo llevarlo a cabo. Hizo uso de su lengua y labios para estimular brevemente la punta de la erección antes de envolverla con su boca y comenzar a succionar. Los sonidos que emergían de la garganta de su compañero eran música para sus oídos, una manera de decir que estaba cumpliendo satisfactoriamente con su labor sin importar lo torpe e inexperimentado que era.

El trigueño apoyó una mano en la pared mientras que con la otra tomaba fuertemente del cabello dorado de su felador; su respiración se entrecortó, los gemidos se hicieron más erráticos y fuertes, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró aún más y algo en sus órganos viriles se acumuló al grado de no poder contenerlo más.

El novato súbitamente sintió que se estaba ahogando. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para escupir el líquido producido por su camarada y tomar aire. Sabía de antemano que eso pasaría, pero nunca pensó que fuera a ser tan... desagradable.

Al recomponerse ambos, el moreno suspiró por la nariz, acomodó sus ropas y dio la espalda a su nuevo amante para retirarse.

—Hey ¿A donde vas?

—Por aquí, por allá. A donde me dé la gana.

—¿No me vas a acompañar? —preguntó Lucas dolido.

—¿Acompañarte? Eres patético —respondió el de la gorra mirando despectivamente al joven arrodillado, antes de retirarse desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

—¡No te vayas! —gritó el novato con el corazón roto. Era como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el pecho, y girada para romper la mayor cantidad de tejido posible. Toda una ráfaga de sentimientos negativos abundó en su mente, desde decepción y tristeza hasta desesperación y rabia.

¿En serio su una vez mejor amigo sería así de rencoroso? ¿Había sido capaz de hacerle una jugarreta como esa? ¿De haberlo usarlo simplemente como una prostituta para satisfacer su necesidad más baja? Él quiso pensar que no, que solo se trataba de algo temporal, que en un rato más se acercaría, le diría que no era cierto lo que dijo y que todo quedaría en el olvido, comenzando de nuevo.

Una risa se hizo oír en la penumbra.

—¿Ness? ¿Eres tú? —temblando se puso de pié y se abrazó a sí mismo para autocomfortarse.

—Ay Ness Ness... —una maquina con ocho patas y una persona de cabello blanco en su interior apareció de la parte más oscura para hacerse presente—. Eres demasiado dependiente ¿sabes?

—Porky —gruñó el psíquico, aún sin perder el temor—. ¿Dónde está Ness?

—¿Y cómo carajo voy a saber? —el autoproclamado rey contestó antes de ver la figura del veterano acercarse y recargarse en una de las patas de su araña mecánica—. Ooooh ¿te refieres a él? —Rió una vez más—. Vamos a darte una sorpresita.

Entonces la forma del muchachito legendario de Onett se metamorfoseó en una masa oscura y amorfa para luego tomar la apariencia de un Prímido, quien guiñó un ojo al confundido adolescente.

—Muy buen actor ¿no crees? Casi me engaña a mí también —Porky agregó—. Es tan bueno que puede tomar cualquier forma, desde tu peor pesadilla hasta tu más lujuriosa fantasía —cuando estaba diciendo eso, el Prímido se transformó en una réplica exacta de Lucas y de lejos saludó seductoramente al original.

El novato estaba anonadado y molesto —¿P-Por qué?

El anciano con mente infantil rodó los ojos —¿Acaso siempre debe haber una razón para todo? Qué aburrido eres. Bueno que tal esta: Nomás porque sí, porque no me agradas y quise hacerte una broma para joderte la vida ¿contento? Además, los Prímidos también tienen sus necesidades, eso no se lo puedo negar.

El chico gruñó quedo. Mientras escuchaba su propia risita salir de los labios de su impostor.

—Bueno, veo que no estás de ánimo para una revancha, así que dejo tu superflua y patética existencia por ahora, nos vemos pronto —dijo malévolamente el obeso antes de que su dispositivo comenzara a trepar por la pared, romper de un golpe el techo del ala y salir. El clon cambió de nuevo para convertirse en un pájaro y abandonar el área también.

Lucas quedó cegado unos instantes por la luz, la tierra y el polvo de los escombros, luego el sabor salado en su boca le recordó su diablura.

—¡Ah! —tosió, escupió y casi se vomitó, la esencia no era de su amigo, sino de un pecaminoso Prímido.

Una vez que eliminó cualquier remanente, sintió alivio de que el arrogante, tosco y poco romántico ser con el que tuvo su aventura, no se trataba de Ness. Recordó que su camarada era un buen muchacho, y que no se comportaría como lo hizo su usurpador.

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó el entrenador pokémon al entrar al salón, acompañado de su tortuga. Con gran alegría sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo—, ¡Lo tengo! ¡Acabo de capturar a Charizard!

—Me alegro —respondió el psíquico con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó? —preocupado cuestionó el joven entrenador.

—No, nada —el rubio actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido—. Me perdí, eso es todo.

—Squirtle —el pokemón, curioso, usó su pata para examinar la viscosa sustancia tirada en el suelo.

Red alzó una ceja cuando vio el charco también y notó que el cuello del púbero más pequeño tenía marcas rojas. —¿Acaso es...? Ah, olvídalo. Vamos, hace falta encontrar a tu amigo... creo.

Lucas asintió apenado y, junto al entrenador y el pokemón de agua se dirigió a la salida, preparándose para lo que pudiera venir.

—Será mejor que te laves esas manos Squirtle —dijo Red con una sonrisa pícara.

_FIN_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta pronto._  
_


	4. Bellossom

**NdA:** Y estoy de vuelta con más para ustedes, mis sinceros agradecimientos por sus amables comentarios.

**Advertencia:** Una leve pizca de slash, de ahí más todo seguro. ;P

* * *

**Bellossom (K)**

El escenario Destino Final daba lugar a una frenética lucha. Uno contra uno, 5 vidas, sin ítems; a excepción de pokebolas y sacos de arena masoquistas que aparecían esporádicamente regalando comida a cambio de golpes.

Los puñetazos, patadas y ráfagas de energía psíquica no faltaban, el par de smashers iban empatados, con solo una vida restante cada uno.

Con un porcentaje de daño arriba de cien no había tiempo para distraerse, aunque en ocasiones hacían una breve pausa para burlarse o sonreírse retadoramente uno al otro.

Entonces, luego de un rato, apareció entre los jovencitos una pokebola, que podría ser la llave a la victoria.

Ambos se apresuraron, pero uno la alcanzó antes. El que no la consiguió, paró súbitamente rechinando la suela de sus zapatos con el piso, justo cuando su oponente lanzó la pokebola al aire. La esfera tricolor cayó entre los dos, llamando a la criatura que descansaba en su interior.

—¡Bellossom! —anunció el pokémon contento de estar afuera, y comenzó a flotar en una danza que haría dormir al pobre desafortunado.

El psíquico vulnerable cabeceó, y sus piernas perdieron fuerza. Lo único que evitó el tremendo golpe de su cara en el piso fueron los brazos de su compañero.

Era entonces o nunca, el chico lúcido tenía la oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata. Solo era cuestión de dejar al otro tumbado y usar una ofensiva contundente para mandarlo a freír espárragos. Mmm, era pan comido.

Puso al jovencito boca arriba sobre el suelo metálico para así darle el tiro de gracia, pero no continuó. Quedó cautivado ante la plácida apariencia de su victima.

Era como un animalito tierno, manso e indefenso. El muchachito no estaba seguro si era compasión, conmoción o ternura lo que estaba sintiendo, porque simplemente no pudo llevar a cabo su ataque.

En vez de eso se sentó, apoyó la cabeza de su amigo en sus muslos y se tomó unos momentos para observarlo mejor: Sus ojos cerrados, su piel lisa, su rubor natural, su leve sonrisa, el subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración.

El pokemón hoja ondulaba su falda mientras que rodeaba a los psíquicos con ondas doppler y burbujas.

El adolescente pasó una mano por la suave mejilla de su camarada mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello, cosa que de ninguna manera haría si éste estuviera despierto.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos como una madre que arrulla a su pequeño y permaneció así un poco más, antes de determinar que Bellossom estaba a punto de irse.

—Espera —dijo el muchachito— ¿Podrías quedarte un ratito más?

El pokémon se detuvo, observó al par, meditó, y finalmente asintió sonriendo para continuar con su baile, muy lindo detalle de su parte.

El púbero se sintió culpable al principio por tomar ventaja de la situación, y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su amigo si de repente se despertara y se viera en la posición en la que estaba; sin embargo no permitió que eso le quitara el encanto.

Al sentir otra presencia, giró su cabeza para ver al costal de arena parado en la orilla de la plataforma, que con los ojos estrechos había estado observando todo el suceso.

—_Menos mal que no hablas_ —pensó el psíquico victorioso, antes de disfrutar el colorido y cambiante paisaje espacial, abrazando al sosegado ser en su regazo.

_FIN_

* * *

Como pudieron notar, no especifiqué nombres, para darles la libertad de elegir quién tomó X o Y rol. Disculpen por la brevedad, esperemos que para la próxima mi cabeza pueda idear algo más extenso.


End file.
